A Dark Side
Link was at the castle, looking out at the vast land of Hyrule. Nothing had been happening at the time. The Guards were bored most of the day, watching the town. He decided to go outside and take a walk around the town. It was beautiful at the start of the day, the sun was rising, most merchants were setting up their shops with displays. They all greeted Link as he walked around the town. He waved back and continued walking. It was such a beautiful day, and Link wanted to go on a vacation to the ocean. He headed back to the castle, and packed his bag for a days worth of clothing. As he headed out, Zelda approached him and asked him what he was doing. He told her that he had been going to the ocean on a trip, so she wouldn’t know about his vacation. Link traveled to the town’s stables, saddled up on his horse, and rode out away to the ocean. He got to the ocean in roughly 45 minutes, and the sun had just rose. He hooked up his horse to a pole, and jumped in the ocean, enjoying every second of the water and sunlight. Link then swam around for a while, seeing boats everywhere around him. He deserved this vacation. Nothing could ruin his time there... Outside Hyrule... A stranger stood at the outskirts of the town. “My opposite...he is gone!” The strange man said. “This town is unprotected. No one is protecting the place, leaving nothing in my way. The town is now mine to rule. Nothing will stop me. Hyrule will be mine!” Zelda’s POV Ah, today is a nice day,” Zelda said to herself. “Link is gone, and I can watch the town. The Guards are switching positions and watching the sides of the castle as they should be.” Hyrule hadn’t been attacked for two years now. The Guards had been getting off guard lately, since no threat has been coming for the people of Hyrule. They have been working fluently, and no crimes had been happening there. But Zelda wondered where Link was... Right outside the town... '' It’s time to invade the town. The plan is in fruition. Nothing can stop me now! Onto the kingdom!” The strange man had said, outside the town. Before he could advance any further, the Guards of Hyrule had stopped him. “Stop right there! Just WHO might you be?” The Guards exclaimed. “Who am I? It is me, Link!” The stranger replied. But the Guards knew it wasn’t Link, for he was still on vacation. No, you are not Link! He has been out on a vacation! Stand down immediately!” The Guards demanded, but the Stranger had not listened to their order. “Tsk, I don’t have time for any of you.” he scoffed. “ATTACK!” The Guards yelled, yet the Stranger swiftly avoided any move or attack against him. “Stand down! I shall destroy you all!" he exclaimed. The Guards charged at the Stranger. The Stranger took out a sword, grabbed one of the Guards, and disarmed him. “Step away from me or the Guard dies,” said the Stranger. The Guards, afraid, ran off. The Stranger knocked out the Guard and ran up to the castle, breaking down the door. “I am king of this town now, no one can stop me!” said the Stranger. Zelda hid in her room, planning to escape the castle. Zelda was trapped in the castle and had to get out. She had to get help. The Guards didn’t do much to stop him from invading. She walked out slowly, seeing the figure walking around the front entrance. She couldn’t walk out of the castle through it with the stranger there. The windows in her room are too high up for her to land safely. She didn’t know what to do. Zelda, being careful not to alert the stranger, went to her room to find worthless items. And Zelda had a plan to use these items to escape. She went downstairs, behind a pillar, planting some of the items in place where the stranger can see it. She moved from pillar to pillar, repeating as she went along. The Stranger saw the items and went over to pick them up. He was looking around, wondering where the items came from. Zelda was tense, her heart was beating fast, she didn’t know what to do. If she was spotted, she could be a hostage, or a prisoner. She wasn’t going to let it happen. She grabbed a rock and threw it at the Stranger. The Stranger was hit hard, he was knocked down. Zelda ran as fast as she could out the castle. The Stranger looked back and smirked, “All part of the plan.” he said. Zelda ran outside, calling at the Guards. They came out of fear and kneeled to her. “Are you troubled, Princess Zelda?” they all asked. She asked in a high tone, “Where is Link?” They all stayed silent. She raised her voice, “Where is he?” One of the Guards came up and said, “He is at the ocean right now, on a vacation, Princess.” She was silent. The Guard Commander rose up and grabbed his horse, “I will be back with Link, Princess. I swear.” and with that he was off. The Commander rode his horse to the ocean, seeing no one there. The Commander looked around the water, “How can this be, did he leave already?” He looked around the water, seeing nothing around except for a couple boats. The Commander walked around, finding nothing near to where he was looking for. The Commander couldn’t find Link, he decided to jump in and look around for him. The Commander jumped in, raising up from the water, he saw nothing down there. The Commander was scared now, if he couldn’t find Link, Hyrule would be doomed. He wasn’t about to come back with nothing. He wanted to give up but he couldn’t. He jumped out of the water to survey his options, but he got a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Link. Link asked the Commander, “Why are you here?” The Commander responded with, “You are needed back at Hyrule, we have an invasion.” Link thought to himself for a minute. Surely there isn’t. They haven’t had an attack in over a year. “Are you sure about this? We haven’t had an attack in a year, why now?” Link told the Commander. “The Princess requires it, we have to go now.” The Commander told Link in a firm voice. Link got his regular attire on, and got on his horse he took to ride back to Hyrule. They made in to Hyrule. Link put the horse back in his stall and ran up to Zelda. “Princess, what is going on?” Link asked her. Zelda replied back to him with, “We are being invaded by a single man, he is in the castle right now! Please stop him, Link!” Link simply nodded, grabbed his Shield and Sword, and ran into the castle. "Who are you? Why are you invading the castle? You have no right!” Link said to the figure. “Oh, you are here, my opposite, you know who I am, don’t you?” The figure responded back smugly. “No...no it can’t be.” Link was shocked. The figure revealed himself to Link. “Dark Link…” Link said surprise in his voice. “Yes, it’s me, and it’s time I take away your position as a hero.” Dark Link said. “To do that, you are gonna have to fight me.” Link said, getting in an offensive position. “Oh, that’s what I intend, ‘hero’. I will prove to Hyrule that you are anything but!” Dark Link jumped down, ready to face off with his opposite. Link charged at him, slicing down at his opposite. Dark Link blocked each blow with his shield, he pushed Link back, and came at Link, throwing constant blow at him. Link blocked with the shield, cringing at the power of the blows. “We are the same, Dark, we will just balance out.” Link said to him. “No, we are opposites, it’s time to show who is more of a hero.” Dark Link said. Link raised the shield higher and tried to slice his counterpart. Dark Link simply dodged it. “Link, I am you, and I know how you are going to attack. Give up!” Link replied with, “I’ll find a way.” Dark Link smirked, “We’ll see.” Dark Link charged at him, throwing sword slices everywhere. Link blocked them with his shield, but he felt a little tired from the swimming he had done. “I know you, Link, you will think yourself as the hero, and try to defeat me. But you can’t. Give up now.” Dark Link insulted Link. “You think? You must not know me as well as you thought.” Link came back. There was a crowd outside, nearly all of Hyrule is watching the battle. They wanted to see their hero come out on top. Dark Link saw the crowd and had an idea. He charged at Link, Link tried to block him, but Dark Link had overpowered him. Dark Link grabbed Link and threw him against the wall, punching him, breaking him halfway through the wall. He grabbed one of the broken pieces and wedged Link in the wall. Dark Link walked out, grabbing three people from the crowd, and put them on their knees. The three were, Malon, Maple, and Princess Zelda. Link, the hero, save these people from their demise. Come on ‘hero’, do something about this!” Dark Link yelled at Link. Link was trying to break out from the wedged in part but he couldn’t do it. Link could hear their cries for help. Please Link! Help us! Link, please! He is going to kill all of us! Link, help me! Please! Dark Link laughed at their cries, “He can’t do anything. It’s time for you to die.” Link kept trying to break out, but it isn’t budging. “Let them go, Dark, you don’t want them, you want me. Don’t kill them.” Link told Dark Link. Dark Link laughed at him, “Come on, Link, save them, you are the hero. Show it.” Dark Link held Malon at the throat with his sword. Link was furious, he kept trying to break out, the wood is starting to break down, but it was too late. Dark Link slit Malon’s throat. “NO!” Link shouted. He couldn’t believe it. Dark Link had killed one of his friends. He couldn’t let another die. He tried to break out but he couldn’t. He has broken half of it, but he can’t break more through. Dark Link went to Maple. “Come on hero! You just let one of your friends die on your hands. Save this one, come on!” Dark Link, again, smirked at Link. He put the sword at her neck. “Don’t do it! I will destroy you!” Link threatened Dark Link. Dark Link laughed at him and slit her throat. Link was angered. Dark Link moved to the Princess. “Come on, she’s the princess, you have to save her. You are the hero after all.” Dark Link scoffed at Link. Link, enraged, broke the wood. He grabbed his shield and sword, and he charged at Link for another battle. Link was enraged, he kept hitting Dark Link constantly with no stop. Dark Link kept blocking with his shield, slicing at him when he can. Link dodged his slice attempts and stepped back. Link was breathing heavily, he was still tired from the swimming he did. Dark Link simply laughed at him. He looked like he was ready for more. “Link, you are tired. Give up or die.” Dark Link offered at Link. “I’ll die...before I give up.” Link said through his teeth. “Fine then. Time to meet your fate.” Dark Link said as Link charged at him with the last of his strength. Dark Link disarmed Link and threw his gear out away from him. Dark Link, with a smile on his face, stabbed Link through the stomach. All of Hyrule gasped. Everything went silent. Dark Link threw his brother over to them. Everyone couldn’t believe it. Their hero has fallen. There is no hope anymore for Hyrule. Link started to cough up blood. The Hylians all had tears in their eyes, running down their cheeks. Zelda was in tears. She had helped the hero for years, and now she is seeing him die. Link started to crawl away from Dark Link. “Oh, you think you can get away?” Dark Link grabbed Link by the head, “Hyrule, this is your hero? He can’t even stop me!” Dark Link laughed loudly and threw him back on the ground. His eyes met with Zelda’s, he mouthed, “Help...me…” Dark Link grabbed Link and put a sword on his neck. “It was nice knowing you, opposite.” Dark Link tightened his grip on the blade. The Hylians covered their eyes, not looking at the defeated hero. Dark Link ripped through his neck. He threw him on the ground and walked out of the town. NO! Link!” Zelda cried out. She felt his pain as she ran up to the castle. She looked at Link, his lifeless body. She hugged him tight. All the Hylians are up in tears. They all witnessed their hero die in front of them. They all were silent. No one was making a sound. Zelda grabbed Link and walked to the back of the castle. She grabbed a shovel and started digging a grave for the hero. Some of the Hylians followed her, they watched. Zelda was letting the tears flow down her face, she had never experienced anything like this before. Her hero, the legend, was gone. She dug his grave. It was night, pitch dark except for the moonlight, shining down on Zelda. She grabbed Link’s body and carefully dropped him in. She put the dirt back in. She got a sign and wrote the following: :::::::: ''Here lies Link, the legend. The hero. ::::::'' "Heroes are remembered. Legends never die."'' ---- Written by Link is a Master Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game